


Tuesday Afternoon

by tenmillionotters



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sex Toys, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmillionotters/pseuds/tenmillionotters
Summary: Souta exhaled sharply and rubbed his hands over his thighs, he got way too excited thinking about how good this new toy would feel, after awhile it got hard to stay calm. But he had to control himself at least until he got home. Today was his day off, perfect timing. His boyfriend wasn’t around either…





	Tuesday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by a very dear friend

He shifted nervously, it was the first time he actually went to a sex shop to buy a new toy. The clerk had given him a nervous smile, maybe it was odd that someone like Souta bought a sex toy or maybe he was just confused about the size of the toy… He had walked through the packed shelves almost lost, looking for something he wasn’t even sure existed in first place.

It was just rooted in the fact that he wanted to try something new after all this time. Before he bought his first one, he could only fantasized about actually doing it, he looked at the detailed and colourful descriptions and pictures he found online.

He remembered how nervous he got, he felt a little ashamed. Was this really something a lot of people did…? There was no denying of the fact that he has always been curious and daring, but this was something completely new and different. After spending more time than probably needed to finally convince himself that he did indeed want it, he finally ordered his first toy.

When Souta was honest he could hardly recall ever being as excited as he was in this moment, he let his body fall into his mattress and started daydreaming of the day he’d finally be able to hold the package in his hands. He’d have to read up how to safely use the toy too… all the thoughts that were flooding his mind nearly made his head burst, but there was one that he just couldn’t shake off. 

How would they feel like…? That thought was looming over his head the entire time until he finally bought one, it was an ecstatic feeling when he first tried it. He remembered how he could barely control his voice, how he screamed and moaned while he felt the soft silicon rubbing against his inner walls. 

Souta exhaled sharply and rubbed his hands over his thighs, he got way too excited thinking about how good this new toy would feel, after awhile it got hard to stay calm. But he had to control himself at least until he got home. Today was his day off, perfect timing. His boyfriend wasn’t around either… 

Nobody on the train seemed to be bother by his presence nor the excitement he radiated, or maybe they just didn’t care. Their apathy was bliss right now, but at the same time he longed for a thrill before he could get home. Of course he would never cheat on his partner, but at least knowing that someone else longed for a taste would be enough to make him dripping wet. 

It was a little fantasy he played in his head time after time, that other people than Itsuki hit on him, shamelessly and daring. He wouldn’t stop them, he loved praise, Itsuki would only watch… and when they’d get back home he would show him who he really belonged to. Souta placed his hand in front of his mouth, getting lost in his own fantasy almost made him moan out loud in public. 

Feeling his underwear soak in his own wetness made him press his thighs together, now he was really feeling impatient. He just wanted to get home, it was getting uncomfortable to hold the black plastic bag in his hands well knowing how much fun he was going to have with the content. 

After ten more minutes that felt like hours passing him by, the announcer finally cheerfully yelled the name of his station and he almost fell out of the train. The short walk by foot felt like torture, his mind was playing a mashup between all the memories of the sex he already had, the fantasies he could never tell anyone of and the expectations he had for his new toy. His crotch already felt dripping wet the moment he got into the elevator. 

Souta exhaled sharply and sighed deeply, if only Itsuki were here right now… the more he thought about it the more he worked himself up. There was only one thing on his mind right now and it was his pressing need to get off. It felt like the moment he would finally touch himself he’d come. 

A sly grin formed on his lips, this would be an amazing afternoon, that was for sure. 

When the elevator finally reached his floor he stormed out and searched for his keys, he quickly pulled them out of his pocket and unlocked the door. The door fell shut with such a loud bang that he scared himself for a good second, then he quickly undressed leaving a trail of clothes behind him that lead to the bedroom. Nothing mattered anymore right now, he only wanted to finally use his new toy. 

Souta jumped on the bed and tore the packaging off his dildo and exhaled sharply, this thing was way bigger now that he held it in his hand. He was already wet enough… closing his eyes he could see Itsuki bending over him, pushing his legs up, telling him how much better he felt when he already came before he finally fucked him. Just the thought gave him goosebumps, yes, it did feel better when he was more sensitive. 

The feeling of his hands on his thighs made him feel like he was irresistible, as if he had entered a state in which he was so detached from reality that he was now seducing someone who wasn’t even there in first place. Once his finger slid between his legs he moaned in surprise, feeling how wet he really was. 

He felt one hand run over his stomach up to his chest, caressing himself when it was usually someone else’s job. His finger moved over his hard nipple in secular motion making him bite his tongue to repress his moans. Souta whined as he imagined his boyfriend caressing his most sensitive parts, telling him to be as loud as possible. 

How could he stay quiet when he was asked to be loud so nicely…? 

Once he let go of what held him back before, it felt like he was now completely detached from everything. Did that voice really belong to him? There was no way he could say anything with certainty the moment pleasure was the only thing on his mind. 

He rocked his hips as he felt his fingers slip in and out, teasing his entrance until he nearly lost his mind. There was no way he could wait any longer but he just wanted to come so bad, it was always a little more tedious when he had to do it himself… 

Rubbing his fingers faster didn’t help, so he applied more pressure, moved them in circular motion. His thick thighs slowly closed around his hand and he let his body sink deeper into his pillow as he felt his inner walls move rapidly. 

For a moment white silence filled the room and he panted heavily, trying to collect himself. It felt like enough, for now. All he had to do was give it a few more minutes until the feeling he could never quite satisfy would come back to haunt him. Souta lazily pulled his new toy closer and looked at it… 

… how was this big thing supposed to fit…? But he wasn’t the type of person that gave up just because of something so minor. 

The bed ached below him as he slowly sat up, he carefully spread his labia and watched the tip slip into him, “Oh God -” How much he missed this feeling, it was like an electric shock that he could feel even in the tips of his hair. Inch after inch the toy slowly vanished inside of him while he moaned in a mix of surprise and pleasure. 

His left hand reached between his legs again as he grabbed the base of the dildo to thrust it in and out in a steady rhythm. The sheet below him slowly grew wet as he felt his wetness run down his spread legs, he was so aroused it was almost too easy to use the dildo. What he thought of as too big was actually not big enough… 

It didn’t hit the right spots, it didn’t feel like he _wanted_ it too feel like. Maybe he just needed to go on a little longer, but while the feeling was nice it wasn’t exactly right. Should he just change the position? 

Now his face was pressing against his pillow as he lifted his bottom up in the air, his left arm pressed against his stomach as he rocked his hips, pushing his dildo deeper inside of him. Yes, it was better now but still not _it_. So size wasn’t the issue all along? He slowly grew frustrated and pulled the toy out and let it fall next to his side. 

Great… what was he supposed to do now? It wasn’t like his stupid boyfriend ever had time to take care of him… 

“That’s not really my size, is it?” 

Souta wanted to get up but he felt the weight of another body press him down, “Itsuki… since when are you back?” 

“A while.” 

“... so you did…”, he felt his boyfriend’s erection and could barely hide his own excitement over the sudden turn of events. 

“You did put on a little show but I doubt it was for me, I enjoyed watching it regardless,” his voice was so raspy and deep, Souta felt shivers run down his spine again.

Just hearing his voice was enough to get him dripping wet, feeling his hard cock press through his pants against his ass made it even worse not to beg for it right away. 

“I am glad you did,” he wanted to turn around but Itsuki held him down, there was no chance he could go anywhere right now and he really didn’t want to, “But…” 

“It doesn’t feel as good as this?”, there was a painful pleasure in watching Souta struggle as he only heard Itsuki unzip his pants, “What do you want?” 

“You,” how could he still speak? His mind was already collapsing the moment he felt Itsuki’s tip brush over his entrance, “Please fuck me -“

“If you ask so nicely…”, his deep chuckles turned into moans, his fingers dug deep into the others thick waist, “You feel so good.” 

Souta would have loved to return the compliment, but he could hardly make any other sounds than those rooted in deep pleasure. It didn’t matter how thick or technically advanced any sex toy was, all he wanted was to feel the pleasure he got from fucking his boyfriend. 

He felt Itsuki slowly pulled him up, his hands now fondling his chest while he kissed and bit his neck, nothing in the world could ever come close to this kind of pleasure. 

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it?”

Feeling his hot breath against his ear while he fucked him hard made it nearly impossible to stay composed, Souta rocked his hips harder and nodded as good as he could with Itsuki’s fingers in his mouth. 

“Good boy…”, he murmured before he kissed him, there was something desperate in his kiss, the way he held him tighter while their tongues touched and teased, it felt like he was close too. 

“I-Itsuki…”, there was no denying to how much he loved it when he moaned his name, “Harder -” 

“Anything for you…”, letting him fall back into the mattress might not have been the most elegant way to go about it, but now he needed both of his hands to hold onto his hips. If he wanted it harder then he would get it harder. 

Souta knew how sore he was from using the dildo, but he just couldn’t resist and feeling how eager his boyfriend got every time he was about to reach his climax gave him the sweet satisfaction of knowing that he was the only person that could please him. 

His nails dug so deep into his pale flesh that it felt like his skin was about to rip open, but in this moment neither of them could bother. 

“You’re getting tight -”, of course he was, they were both close and one heavy thrust was enough for them to climax. 

The younger one hugged his pillow tightly, screaming in pleasure as he felt his boyfriend’s semen filling him up, slowly dripping down between his legs on the sheets as he pulled back. 

“I don’t think you’ll need that thing anymore…”, Itsuki placed Souta’s newest toy in a safe distance to his exhausted boyfriend before pulling him into a tight embrace, “Just tell me that you need me next time.” 

“... okay…”, he smiled before burying his head in his boyfriend’s chest, “Then let’s do it again.”


End file.
